This invention relates to fiber formed netting of an improved type and to composites formed therefrom. Fiber formed netting is the type of netting formed by means of an extrusion die which forms the individual strands or fibers of the net by extruding them from the die. The joints between strands, which form the strands into the net configuration, may be formed within the die or immediately after the strands exit the die. A variety of configurations are known such as square, diamond, twill, etc.
Composites making use of various types of netting including fiber formed (herein also termed extruded net) netting are generally known. In such composites the netting is laminated to one or more fabric overlays. Chief among such uses and composites are absorbent fabrics for disposable diapers, incontinent briefs, training pants, bandages, dressings, diaper holders and liners and feminine hygiene garments, medical gowns, medical drapes, mattress pads, blankets, sheets, clothing and the like. Since such garments desirably include elastic portions, it has been the practice to include in such composite articles a net which exhibits unidirectional stretch. Such a net typically includes elastic strands extending in one direction and non-elastic strands in another direction.
One such net is described in a pending application Ser. No. 08/295,635; filed Aug. 26, 1994, entitled BICOMPONENT ELASTOMERIC NETTING. In such net the different strands may have different composition and/or properties.
Another type of net is the so called Thermanet as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,247; 4,661,389 and 4,410,587 in which a heat activated adhesive coating is provided on one or more strands of the netting for bonding the netting in a composite structure. This "coating" is coextruded simultaneously with the core netting.
The entire content of all the foregoing are incorporated herein by reference.